


Your Person

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Person

'I just want to be the one to wake up next to you at 7AM when your alarm clock goes off and watch you reach over me to shut it off, your hair messy and your eyes full of sleep yet still being the most beautiful person there is. I want to be the one to send you text messages through out the day when you're at work, telling you that I miss you and I can't stop thinking about you. I want to be your afternoon fuck, and your 8PM cuddles when you're tired after a long day. But most importantly, I want to be your 2AM whisper in your ear, telling you "I love you", rapidly so you have no choice but to stir beside me until you awaken with a sleepy smile. And even then, I'll hold you until you fall asleep again. I just want to be your person.'

John smiles as he reads the message, again and again. Today is tough, tiring and long overdue an end. All the same he can't help but feel proud that his wife has so much love for him that she sends him such lovely messages, so long and truthful and packed with love. He loves her too, he always has and he always will, but she is better with words, unless he uses poets. Still, his replies to any message are just as loving, if short. Now though, he wants to go home to her and hold her, tightly. He doesn't want much. Just her. 

The day ends, at last. He makes his way home, bone-tired and yet aching for Katie's warmth. She greets him at the door and he can't help but smile as he pulls her into a kiss, pulling her with him to the comfiest room in the house, the bedroom. She laughs a little and he smirks, then kisses her softly. 

"I need you."

His voice is rough and he knows she hears it when the smile slips from her face, her lips covering his again as they settle, her body curled against his side in seconds, her grip on him tight and loving. 

"You have me."

Her reply is soft but he can't help his smile. He has her. His wife.


End file.
